Deseo
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Había tenido que repasar muchas veces la escena para finalmente convencerse de que el de pelo verde había hecho trampa. El chico de los ideales y la verdad engañándola. Era extraño. Pero ella se repetía a si misma que cualquier persona podía tener un momento de debilidad. ¡Participante de El Hechizo de Manaphy del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Siiiiii! Termine! En realidad esto salió más rápido de lo que esperaba :D

Es la primera vez que participo en un reto... así que me conformo con el sexto puesto (pa bajo) xD (?)

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon no me pertenece (para suerte del mundo)

**Advertencias:** FerrisWheelShipping (NxTouko). Lo siento fans de este shipping, pero solo hay amistad sincera (algo convenida), pura (cuando no pasa nada malo) y dura (blanda?). Posible Ooc. Tengo la sensación de que he hecho a Touko demasiado Touya xD

**Nota adicional: **Participante de El Hechizo de Manaphy del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak (Link en mi perfil!). Me tocaron N y Touko y la razón del cambio es la venganza.

* * *

><p>Lo odiaba. Mucho. No lo perdonaría jamás. Y es que Touko piensa que las personas tramposas no merecen su respeto.<p>

Después de haber derrotado al Equipo Plasma la castaña iba cada cierto tiempo a desafiar a N – El cuál seguía viviendo en su palacio a pesar de que estuviera hundido y prácticamente destrozado – y en estos combates ninguno de los dos lograba nunca imponerse con gran ventaja frente al otro, es más, normalmente eran los pequeños detalles los que inclinaban la balanza a favor del ganador, a veces ganaba ella y otras veces ganaba él. Pero el elemento desencadenante de todos los improperios dirigidos a N que rondaban por la cabeza de la chica ocurrió en su último encuentro, hacía apenas un par de días. Ambos estaban peleando acaloradamente en un combate individual seis contra seis, y con un pokemon Touko y dos N, – Zoroark estaba muy débil así que prácticamente no contaba – el Serperior de Touko consiguió derrotar al Unfezant del chico, pero este en vez de sacar al pokemon zorro muy debilitado, lo hizo en perfectas condiciones para seguir atacando. Y agotado como estaba Serperior, no impuso mucha resistencia a los ataques del pokemon de siniestro. N se alzó con la victoria, haciendo trampa o usando un restaura todo quizás.

Sí, sonaba raro. Ella misma había tenido que repasar muchas veces la escena, tanto sola como con ayuda – Cheren le había dicho que sopesara todas las posibilidades y cosas por el estilo, mientras que Bel le había dicho (gritado en la cara) que no permitiera que volviera a suceder. Por otra parte no había sido capaz de localizar a Touya, el cuál se encontraba viajando por la región de Sinnoh –, para finalmente convencerse de que el de pelo verde había hecho trampa. El chico de los ideales y la verdad engañándola. Era extraño. Pero ella se repetía a si misma que cualquier persona podía tener un momento de debilidad.

Y tras toda esta reflexión había una palabra, un deseo.

Venganza.

Nadie le impedía poder ganar un combate – Es lógico pensar que Touko es mala perdedora – y menos haciendo trampa, por muy N que fuera.

Y no es otra cosa que este motivo la razón por la que la castaña se encontraba agazapada detrás de uno de los muros del palacio del chico, observando su rutina para así poder elaborar sin falta su magnífico plan. Y es que ella era una maestra del espionaje.

– Touko, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – N le habló sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. ¿Cómo se había enterado de su incursión?

– Esto yo... solo estaba de paso – Sí claro, de paso por el punto más inaccesible de Teselia.

El de ojos verdes terminó la página que estaba leyendo y meditó la respuesta.

– De acuerdo – ¡Se lo tragó! – ¿Por casualidad te apetece combatir? – Por primera vez el chico había apartado la mirada de su lectura para mirar a la chica a los ojos.

– No – Respondió lo más rápido que pudo mientras apartaba la mirada – Yo ya me iba.

– Como quieras – ¡Vaya poder de convicción tenía! – Si me buscas estaré en el jardín – Y acto seguido se levantó y abandonó la sala.

Para aquel entonces Touko ya tenía una idea perfecta para su venganza. Sonrió triunfal mientras emprendía el camino a Pueblo Arcilla.

(…)

Un pokemon de color azul revoloteó aquel día por encima de las cabezas de los dos chicos con una expresión juguetona.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente Touko se levantó de la cama prácticamente dormida, y como una autómata se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación, despertándose de golpe [1].

– ¡Auch! – Gritó asombrándose de su voz. Sonaba rara, profunda y mucho más grave de lo normal.

Había chocado de bruces contra una pared de color blanco sucio. Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que definitivamente aquella no era su habitación. Era un dormitorio amplio con una gran cama y tenía vestigios de haber estado ricamente adornada. ¿Cómo había llegado a allí? Se levantó del suelo a donde había caído tras el choque con la pared y le pareció que era más alta. Salió del cuarto y emitió un sonoro grito cuando se vio en un espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo, o para ser más exactos, cuando vio a N reflejado en lugar de a ella misma.

¿N... era... ella? Sin duda era algo muy raro y debía ocultarlo a toda costa, pero teniendo en cuenta que la rutina del chico consistía en quedarse encerrado en su palacio durante todo el día no sería muy difícil. Solo esperaba que aquello no durara mucho tiempo.

(…)

En la otra punta de Teselia otra persona se miraba anonadada en el espejo, tocando frenéticamente su nueva cara, que no era otra que la de Touko. Aquella mañana se había levantado en una habitación que no era la suya – Obviamente a su parecer era un dormitorio de chica – y le quedó muy claro de quién era cuando se vio reflejado, reflejada o lo que fuera, en el espejo. Tenía que reconocer que era muy extraño, pero tras salir de su estado de sorpresa pensó en que aquello no era tan malo. Si actuaba como ella sabría como era la vida de la castaña, y eso le permitiría conocerla mejor. Al fin y al cabo ¿alguien le creería si decía que había intercambiado su cuerpo con el de ella? Se vistió como solía hacer la chica justo a tiempo, antes de que una chica rubia entrara escandalosamente en la habitación derribando la puerta.

– ¡Tooooooooouuuukoooooooo! – N reconoció a la ayudante de la Profesora Encina – ¡Date prisa! ¡Hemos quedado con Cheren en cinco minutos!

– Sí, ya estoy lista – Se le hizo enormemente extraño hablar de él mismo en femenino, pero intentó sonar lo más convencido posible.

– ¡Pues adelante! – La chica lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró a través de la casa hasta el exterior.

Mientras estaba con la chica, N sintió algo que hasta el momento solo le transmitían los combates con Touko. Se sentía... vivo.

(…)

Touko ya se había recorrido el palacio de arriba a abajo dos veces, había ojeado todos los libros de la biblioteca e incluso había dado de comer a todos los pokemon de N y tan sólo habían pasado un par de horas del mediodía. En aquel lugar el tiempo parecía pasar más lento de lo normal, y la soledad no ayudaba en absoluto. "¿Así se siente N todos los días?" pensó la chica y no pudo evitar compadecerse por él, realmente una vida tan solitaria era algo muy duro. La compañía de los pokemon era reconfortante, pero se echaba de menos una presencia más... humana. Se regañó a sí misma por no haber ido a visitarlo más a menudo. Y entonces lo recordó. Él le había ganado injustamente y debía pagársela, por eso se le ocurrió mirar con su pokédex las características y movimientos de sus pokemon, así ella tendría ventaja. Una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios. Fue al jardín – Lugar donde se encontraban los pokemon del peli-verde – y apuntó con su pokédex a Zoroark, a Vanilluxe, a Unfezant...

Cuando vio los movimientos de Unfezant tragó saliva de forma forzada.

Unfezant conocía deseo. [2]

(…)

Atardecía en Pueblo Arcilla y tres chicos caminaban alegremente en dirección a este por la ruta 1. Habían pasado un día fantástico: habían ido al cine, comido en un restaurante, ido al campo y charlado... N no lo había pasado tan bien en toda su vida. Aquellos dos chicos – Que había descubierto que se llamaban Cheren y Bel – eran muy simpáticos, el chico más serio y la chica más alocada pero simpáticos a fin de cuentas, y lo mejor es que ninguno de los dos parecía haber notado que era él y no Touko el dueño actual de ese cuerpo. La voz de Bel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Oye, Tou – N descubrió aquel día lo ridículo que sonaba el diminutivo de Touko – ¿Te vengaste ya de N?

"Tou" se paró de golpe, analizando las palabras que acababa de escuhar. ¿Touko... quería... vengarse... de él? ¿Pero qué había hecho él para eso? ¿Quizás había sido demasiado frío? Creía que Touko ya había asumido que esa era su personalidad. En todo caso lo que estaba claro es que no había recibido tal venganza. Todavía.

– No – Dijo mientras volvía a caminar. Cheren y Bel lo miraron raro, de forma que N se temió lo peor – ¿Algún problema?

– Nada, nada – En ese ocasión habló el chico de las gafas – Solo nos extrañaba – La rubia asintió con energía – Es que como estos últimos días estabas tan decidida y enfadada por lo del combate...

¿El combate? Sí, recordaba que Touko y él habían combatido tres días atrás, pero no ocurrió nada raro. Ya había ganado a la chica en anteriores ocasiones y esta no se había mostrado molesta. Sentía la urgente necesidad de preguntar por el tema, pero eso sería delatarse a sí mismo. Tendría que esperar.

– Si solo es eso, – N decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema – ¿Qué os parece el estilo de combate del ex-campeón Mirto? – Sonaba creíble, Touko era una gran fan de ese hombre.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos hablando de ese tema. "Gran actuación" pensó N mientras se enterraba entre las sábanas de la cama de la chica. Solo esperaba no tener que repetirla durante mucho tiempo.

(…)

Tirada sobre la amplia cama de la habitación de N se encontraba Touko inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero descubrió que toda la que el chico tenía era exactamente igual. Era raro, pero el de pelo verde también era raro desde su punto de vista.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Había desconfiado de N y se sentía una horrible persona. Ella, una de las entrenadoras más reconocidas de toda Teselia, no era capaz de reconocer si un pokemon usaba el movimiento deseo. ¡Si alguien llegara a enterarse sería su total y completa ruina! ¡Su reputación se iría al traste! Pero aún así hablaría con el chico de ojos verdes al día siguiente para disculparse, aunque no hubiera llegado a hacer nada malo – Desde el punto de vista material –. Es más, le daba exactamente igual si al día siguiente se despertaba en su cuerpo o en el de N, iría a buscarlo de todas formas.

Se puede considerar a Touko como una persona mala perdedora, algo despistada e inocente, pero la castaña también es una persona de fuertes ideales.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente un chico de pelo y ojos verdes abría los ojos lentamente mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cara, y si hubiera sido una persona más expresiva hubiera gritado de alegría al comprobar que se encontraba de nuevo en su propio cuerpo. En su estado de felicidad se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, y notó por la altura del sol, que ya era mediodía. Caminó despacio por los corredores del palacio en dirección a la cocina y estos le parecieron extrañamente vacíos – Algo absurdo a su parecer, teniendo en cuenta que siempre estaban así –. Tras desayunar se sentó en su sillón de siempre y abrió su libro, decidido a terminarlo.

Pero no pudo.

Le faltaba algo, se sentía vacío e inerte a pesar de haber vuelto a su cuerpo y su rutina. Y se dio cuenta de que era eso exactamente, su vida era terriblemente aburrida y solitaria. Se podría decir que el único amigo que tenía... era Touko.

– ¿N? – Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar seriamente el colocar una puerta en la entrada – Yo... venía a disculparme...

– ¿Disculparte por qué? – Interrogó el chico. Los sentimientos de la castaña eran todo un misterio para él, primero quería vengarse de él, luego disculparse por nada en especial... ¡Ya no se acordaba!¡Quería vengarse de él!

– Por haber desconfiado de tí – Se acercó hasta el peli-verde – Creí que habías hecho trampa en el último combate y vi la necesidad de vengarme. Ahora me alegro de haber tardado tanto en idear el plan. – Rió nerviosa – No podía quedarme tranquila hasta que te lo contara, lo siento.

Durante toda la confesión de Touko, N se sintió extrañado. No por la confesión en sí, sino por lo que eso implicaba. La chica era sin duda una – Impaciente, desconfiada y rencorosa – gran persona.

Aún así debía sacarle partido a la situación.

– Acepto tus disculpas – La castaña sonrió contenta – pero con una condición. – La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, pero aún así asintió – ¿Podrías venir más a menudo a visitarme? Y me gustaría que vinieran también tus amigos Cheren y Bel si fuera posible, me han caído bien. – Touko alzó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Por favor.

– Eso es lo que quería oír – Respondió una vez que N hubo terminado – Vendré a hacerte compañía cada vez que pueda.

Tras esas palabras N sonrió. La chica lo había visto muy pocas veces sonreír – No estaba muy segura de cuantas, incluso podría ser la primera –, pero su sonrisa le pareció preciosa. Debía hacerlo más a menudo.

Ella también sonreía, feliz de que por fin el de pelo verde se diera cuenta de lo solo que vivía. No pudo evitar compadecerse de él cuando ella misma lo vivió, por eso nada la alegraba más en esos momentos que las palabras que N acababa de pronunciar. Y a Cheren y a Bel los llevaría también, a rastras si hacía falta.

– Ahora que todo esta solucionado – Volvió a hablar el chico – ¿Te apetece un combate?

Touko aceptó gustosa, y esa vez estaría más atenta a si Unfezant usaba deseo.

* * *

><p>[1] JAJAJAJAJAJAJA DE GOLPE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y SE HA PEGAO UN GOLPE JAJAJAJAJA Perdón necesitaba ponerlo xD En mi defensa diré que estoy en la edad del pavo (?)<p>

[2] Para el que no lo sepa, deseo es un movimiento de tipo normal que recupera la salud de un pokemon, ya sea del que lo haya usado como del que salga a continuación, tiempo después de ser usado. Aquí N utiliza la misma estrategia que Platina con su Loppuny y su Rapidash en el combate por la medalla carámbano :)

* * *

><p>Y esto es todo! Gracias por leer... los reviews me harían feliz :)<p>

Pasaros por el magnífico foroooooooo!

Rex~


End file.
